Bring Me To Life
by KanamesLover89
Summary: Kagome suffers a terrible fate and Inuyasha is oblivious to what's happened. Who can save her now? Perhaps a demon lord who can't seem to resist humans as much as he thought? Summary sucks but this story is inspired by the song Bring me to life by Evanescence. Its a new idea to replace my old version on another profile. Sess/Kag, reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Lifeless

**Author's Note:** _I had done a song fic a few years ago and well, now that I'm re-writing my stories and posting it on here since I have no access to my old account, I've thought of a new approach for this song fic. I admit the words may get lost within the story and I apologize for that, I just felt this needed to be more than one chapter with the new idea I developed for it. My old account was: ~SesshomarusPrincess89_

_Anyway, thanks for deciding to read my story, hope you like the first chapter and I apologize if my writing is a bit off, the first chapters sometimes aren't as good as the rest because its the start of the story, so hopefully I still did a decent job on it. Please review but no flames. Thanks._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also don't own the song that inspired this fic. _

_The song is Bring me to life by Evanescence. _

* * *

She had just returned from her era, fully stocked up on food and bandages, Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut. It was still early but getting dark and by the time she entered the hut, she found everyone but Inuyasha sitting around the fire. Shippo had gotten a cold the past few days and was sleeping already, which was one of the reasons Kagome went back to her time, to get medicine for the young Kitsune.

As she sat down, she started shuffling through her bag, "how is he doing Miroku?"

"He's been asleep since you left yesterday, he's got a fever and hasn't ate much..." he explained.

Sango was sitting next to Miroku, Kirara in her lap, as they watched Kagome silently.

"And where's Inuyasha?" she asked, pulling out the bottle of medicine from her bag and pouring some of the contents into a little cup. Gently she picked Shippo up and woke him, "Shippo...I've brought you some medicine...I promise you'll feel better if you drink this," she stated in a soft tone, much like that of a mother caring for her sick child.

"We thought he was with you, he said he left to go to the well and wait for you," Sango stated though now Miroku and Sango exchanged glances of confusion.

"Nope, he wasn't there when I got out..."

Shippo groggily awoke, drinking the medicine and making a face right after, "yuck, Kagome this is terrible..." he said softly, wanting to wash out the taste.

"I know but you need to take it, now you've got to eat, I brought some soup my mom made for you," she explained and pulled out the container from her backpack as she sat him in her lap and began to feed him.

* * *

A few hours ago, Inuyasha had been sitting beside the well, awaiting Kagome to return. He was growing impatient and just as he had made up his mind to go and get her, he was stopped when he saw soul collectors floating by. He looked down at the well then at the direction the soul collectors had gone and with no further thought, he ran off behind them.

Time had gone by unnoticed by the half demon. It was dark now and he had just reached Kikyo only a mere hour ago. His mind flooded with thoughts of only the dead priestess that she was in his arms in an instant and they were lying on the ground naked. By the time they were through, they were dressed once more and Kikyo was preparing to leave him. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you, I had hoped we could be together like this for a long time..."

"I know...Kikyo I'll never let you go, you're the only one who matters to me," he explained, pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck.

"And what of my reincarnation?"

"I don't care about her, she means nothing to me," he stated.

"Inuyasha...do you mean that? If you had to choose...would you always choose me over her?" she asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you..." he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Kagome had finished up with Shippo, she left him to rest, deciding to go and find Inuyasha, for it was getting late and he had yet to return to the village. Sango, not wanting to let her go alone into the woods at night, had chosen to go with her while Miroku stayed behind to keep an eye on the sick kitsune.

But when the two girls found the half demon, Kagome froze and hid behind a tree, Sango watching the scene before her as well.

Each of those words Inuyasha uttered had stung Kagome, she felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. Tears began to form and before she could be caught, she began to run from the scene.

Inuyasha wasn't aware she was there until he had smelled the salt from her tears. His attention turned to the trees behind him only to find Sango there glaring at him before she ran off behind Kagome.

He was frozen in place, not knowing what she heard or what she may have seen and he suddenly felt sad, not wanting to go after her for he knew he was the one who caused her to cry.

Kikyo walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha...but she had to know, now was as good a time as any...I must go, I have a lead on Naraku, farewell my love," she stated and moved away from him, walking off into the opposite direction of the woods.

Kagome had kept on running, not knowing where she was going and not caring either. She was so far from Inuyasha and the village that her feet were growing tired but she still she felt she needed to run. She had to get away. Blinded by tears she ran through the forest when she suddenly tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, she pressed against the ground to get up when she noticed she was laying at the feet of someone else...

* * *

Sango had long ago lost Kagome and decided to head back to the village, letting Miroku and Kaede know what happened, she took off with Kirara to the sky in search of her best friend. Miroku taking a different route on the ground. Kaede was left caring for Shippo as he remained a sleep.

Inuyasha had figured she probably returned to the village and by the time he gathered his senses enough, that was where he headed, unknown of the danger Kagome was now in.

* * *

Kikyo smirked at the girl before her, an arrow aimed right at Kagome. "What's wrong Kagome? Hurt by Inuyasha's words? You didn't really think he could love you...did you?" she asked as she looked down at the shocked priestess.

Kagome slowly stood up, glaring at her, "leave me alone!" she shouted and pushed the dead woman out of her way, starting to run off again. But Kagome didn't get far, Kikyo shot her arrow, the glowing blue surrounding it as it went straight through Kagome's back piercing her heart. She gasped and cried out, before falling to the ground face first. As she lay there, gasping for air, Kikyo walked over to her, laughing darkly, she pulled out the arrow as her soul collectors surrounding Kagome's body.

The demons pulled at Kagome's soul, sucking it out of her and placing it into Kikyo as the dead priestess's body began to glow, Kikyo could feel her heart beat again, emotions long gone, now flooded back to her, "It will be sad news to your friends, but don't worry Kagome, I'm stronger than you, I'll be able to help them a lot better than you ever could in defeating Naraku...thanks for restoring my life..." she laughed and reached down, ripping the sacred jewel pieces from around Kagome's neck and turned away, walking off.

Kagome had heard none of the vile woman's words, her body laying there lifeless, eyes that once lit up brightly with life, now showed blank, black pupils, her body growing cold.

Kikyo knew the slayer was in the area but as it began to rain, she knew the cat demon wouldn't be able to locate Kagome's body and so she made her way to her sister's village to break the news to the group.

* * *

Sango had returned the moment it began to rain, upset and pissed, she entered the hut.

"What is it Sango? Did ye find Kagome?" Kaede asked worried.

"No...it began to rain, Kirara lost her scent..." she looked down worried. "I hope she's alright..."

Miroku had returned as well, bumping into Inuyasha outside of the hut, "Did you go after Lady Kagome?" he asked the half demon.

"No...I...I mean...Sango..."

"I see...I'd stay out if I were you, if Sango's back, she's not going to want to see you right now...for your sake, you had better hope she found Lady Kagome or at least that perhaps she went back to her era..." he stated and walked past the dog demon into the hut.

Sango looked at Miroku, hope in her eyes but they dimmed the moment he shook his head. "I hope she returned home...but she went in the opposite direction of the well..." Sango said sadly.

"Inuyasha really did it this time," Miroku sighed, sitting down and drying off by the fire.

Said half demon had just entered the hut and sat down in a corner quietly, everyone was silent and simply staring at the fire, when Kaede stood and faced the hut's entrance. "Sister...is that you..." she called out, sensing Kikyo's presence from the other side of the hut.

Kikyo smiled and entered, "of course...how are you Kaede?"

"Something is different about ye..." she trailed off not liking what she was sensing from her dead sister.

"That's because of Inuyasha...he's promised his love to me...but it seems Kagome heard us talking and ran off...just before I got here I saw her going back to her era, she seemed really upset and dropped this," she stated and held out the pieces of the sacred jewel that Kagome had.

"But...without those Kagome can't return here..." Sango stated alarmed.

Inuyasha stared at the jewel and sighed, "perhaps its better this way...I've hurt her, I don't blame her for not wanting to see me ever again..."

"You can't be serious Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he was seeing a new side to the half demon. "Do you really care nothing for her?"

"I care...but only as a friend, with her gone, she won't be in danger anymore...besides...if she sees me...I'll only hurt her more..." he looked down to the floor, feeling rather guilty.

Sango was now pissed at his behavior, "You know Inuyasha, you are a selfish jerk! And I'm sick of it! I wish I never met you!" she shouted in anger, rage filling the demon slayer, rain or no rain, she stormed off out of the hut. The confrontation ending there.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble Inuyasha...but as you said...it may be better this way, I can help you obtain the rest of the jewel and kill Naraku, at least this way she will be where she belongs and out of harm's way," Kikyo smiled softly.

Kaede and Miroku exchanged looks, something about what Kikyo said, bothered them both but they remained quiet with their thoughts.

* * *

As it continued to rain, Kagome's body still lay there lifeless, demons had gathered around her but each time they tried to devour her, a strange barrier kept them away. No one knew where Kagome really was and no one, now that Kikyo planted her story, would bother looking anymore.

It had been about 2 weeks later, and the group with the new addition of Kikyo, were heading towards the east to find Naraku. Sango was still pissed at Inuyasha and yelled at him any chance she got. Miroku lectured him once in awhile when Inuyasha argued back with the slayer, his way of telling him to just let her vent. Meanwhile Shippo was just as mad as anyone and he rode silently on Kirara, not once looking over at Inuyasha. Kikyo, although a part of the group, was shunned by everyone except for Inuyasha of course.

They had crossed paths with Koga who, when told the story of what happened to Kagome, had tried to kill Inuyasha then and there, but with some persuasion from Miroku and Sango, he had let the dog demon live, promising to get to him after Naraku would be dead.

They had even encountered Sesshomaru and he noticed immediately that the strange priestess was not with them, but in her place was Inuyasha's dead lover. Although Kagome was a human, the demon lord had respect for her, for with each encounter, her devotion to his brother was unwavered, not only that but for a human, she was rather strong, her sense of pride and the way she held no fear even in facing him was impressive. Seeing her replaced now, changed Sesshomaru's thoughts of his brother, he didn't even bother to fight him this time as they crossed paths, simply uttering, "pathetic half breed..." as he walked by. Jaken was surprised but knew to keep to himself and not piss off his lord. Rin simply followed behind him, not having a clue what was going on with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha at this point. She simply turned around, walking backwards to follow Lord Sesshomaru as she waved at the group they had passed.

No one had found Kagome's body, at least not until another night came once more...

Sesshomaru came to camp near Kaede's village when Rin had grown tired for the night. He allowed her to go off towards the hot springs, Jaken sent to find food for the young girl. And as he was about to sit, his senses stirred. Something wasn't right in the area. All life in the forest seemed to be absent, as if they were all killed. For some reason he found himself walking away from the camp, attempting to figure out what was wrong in the vicinity.

Before long he stood before a ton of demons surrounding something. Not knowing what it was and wanting to protect Rin before they sensed her in the area, he used his poison whip and slashed the demons in half as they all disappeared from the poison eating their bodies on contact. When they were all gone, he raised an eyebrow, there before him was the priestess that always followed his brother around. The Tensaiga at his hip, began to pulsate, calling to him to use it on her.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb..._

Despite his dislike for humans, he didn't ignore the sword's call to him, pulling it out of the sheath, he narrowed his eyes, "even the demons from the underworld can't seem to get to her body..." sniffing the air he was in shock, "she's been here for two weeks..." he could tell by the scent of the purified bodies of demons and the fact that her scent was strong in the area.

He lifted the sword in his hand and swiped at her, cutting the demons of the underworld and shattering the barrier around her body. Re-sheathing the sword, he waited but there was no sign of movement. He scowled and kneeled down, lifting her and swinging her so he could see her face. As he cradled her, he noticed her eyes looked like black glasses of emptiness, her body though cold, was intact and she didn't smell of the dead, yet she lay here lifeless, which puzzled him even more.

_Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back...home._

Not wanting to leave her here, he stood and carried her back to camp. Rin was already back and sitting down against a tree, eating the fish Jaken had caught for her, of course Rin knew to cook it first before eating it. She looked up, "welcome back Lord Sesshomaru, want some fish?" she smiled and offered it to him.

"No," he answered and sat down against a tree as well with Kagome in his arm.

Rin gasped, seeing Kagome's body in his hand, "Lord Sesshomaru...is Lady Kagome alright? Is she hurt?" she asked worried and stood up standing in front of Sesshomaru and looking at the priestess.

"I am unsure Rin, Jaken, find me Totosai..." he ordered without even looking at the toad demon.

"Y...yes my lord!" he shouted and ran off to locate the sword maker.

The demon lord stared down at the girl in his arm, his mind filled with questions, '_why didn't Tensaiga work? How was her body still preserved as if she died only hours ago? Why did her friends abandon her and not even give her a proper burial?_' He didn't understand any of it, when suddenly, her body began to move, fingers first, then hands, she sat up after a moment and fell off of Sesshomaru's lap in doing so.

"Priestess..." he called to her but when she turned to look at him, her expression was blank, her eyes still held no light to them, her body still cold, she was like a lifeless doll. That's when he understood, Kikyo, the dead priestess was with the group and now that he thought about it, he gathered no scent of a dead being with them. "I see...she has your soul priestess..." it all made sense now. He began to figure that perhaps Kikyo had told them Kagome had left, after all, when he encountered them, the slayer, monk and kitsune didn't seemed pleased with Kikyo around and they were rather detached from Inuyasha as well. It was only a hunch but that woman was tainted with death now, her judgment no longer pure, she could rip the soul from this poor girl and act as though nothing happened. Though now he was faced with a dilemma, what to do with Kagome's shell of a body? Without her soul, she couldn't possibly return to being fully alive and he shouldn't even care. But one look at Rin and the sadness in her eyes as she tried to talk to Kagome with no luck in a response, made him want to help the priestess, besides, how could he explain to Rin that even he was unable to return her to the world of the living? Rather than face that question he now resigned himself to helping her. Sighing he relaxed against the tree, "sleep priestess," he stated. She heard him and obeyed as if he were her master. She lay down, her head on his lap and closed her eyes, though sleep was for the living and she merely just lay there, sleep could never possibly come to a lifeless doll.

* * *

**A/N:** _And that my friends is the end of chapter one. If its shortish I apologize as well, I didn't want to over do it plus I've come down with a cold but I wanted to at least have one chapter up for this new idea. Anyways, off to bed I go. Remember, please feel free to review, but no flames. Thanks again :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Spirit

Morning arrived and Jaken had returned with Totosai behind him. Sesshomaru had already told Rin to get her food and have breakfast, as well as playing not too far from where he was. When the sword crafter arrived, he cleared his throat, "here priestess, stand beside me, attention straight ahead of you," he stated.

She stood, her movements almost robotic like, moving to stand beside him and raising her head to look straight ahead of her, causing her to face Totosai.

"I must say I was reluctant coming here Lord Sesshomaru but now I see you had a true dilemma and hopefully don't intend to try and kill me...oh! Kagome?! What's happened to the priestess?" he asked in shock starting to panic. "What have you done with her!" he moved behind a tree to hide.

Sesshomaru looked at him rather annoyed, "I've done nothing too her, is there a problem with Tensaiga? I used it to revive her and clearly you can see, she did not revive," he explained and removed Tensaiga from the sheath, giving it to the old demon to inspect it.

He took the sword looking it over and nodding, "hmm...nice and sharp, could slice clean through solid rock...nope nothing wrong with Tensaiga, she is as perfect as the day that I made her...as for Kagome, I have no idea, that's truly odd that she didn't come back to life as normal...what happened to her before she died?"

"I do not know...but I intend to find out. Jaken, get Rin and lets go, priestess, follow," he stated as he walked by Totosai heading in the direction of the western lands.

Totosai watched him go and stood there utterly confused, "why do I feel as though I've missed something? Oh well, now to get a nice relaxing bath," he said to himself and got back onto his cow, heading back home.

They had walked all day long, not a single complaint from Kagome, not that she could complain, she was in a doll like state after all. But Sesshomaru wasn't unaware that despite no feeling or anything at all, the body itself of the priestess appeared to be worn out. Stopping where he stood he turned to Jaken, "we stay here for the night, find Rin food," he ordered and sat down against a tree. "Sit priestess," he stated and she did as was told, sitting beside him, her eyes as lifeless as ever.

Rin was a bit more quiet than usual and sat down beside her lord, looking at him worried. "Will Lady Kagome be alright? What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She will be fine Rin, now go gather your flowers," he said in a normal tone to her.

Rin nodded with a smile and stood up, running off to pick her flowers.

Not long after, Jaken returned with food and Rin sat down near the camp fire the toad demon built, waiting for her food to be cooked before she could eat it. He ate a bit as well, Sesshomaru however wasn't hungry and Kagome merely sat there beside him. By the time dinner was through, Rin lay down to sleep and Jaken settled against a tree separate from his lord. Sesshomaru was lost in thought, his mind swimming with any kind of idea on how the priestess's soul could be returned to her. The only logical thing was to kill the inhabitant of her soul, however he had a feeling that would be more difficult than it sounded.

* * *

A week had gone by and Sesshomaru returned to his castle in the Western Lands, the moment they arrived, he sent Rin to take a bath, sending Kagome's body with her as well as a maid to clean the lifeless woman's vessel. He had made his way to his own private hot springs to take a bath himself, emerging once clean and getting dressed before heading to his study to look through what paper work needed attending. He hadn't been in there long when a maid came to the door, knocking lightly, "my lord..." she whispered, fear clear in her tone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I apologize for interrupting you but the priestess..." she trailed off the moment she heard him stand and she immediately shifted out of the way of the door.

He walked out and looked to the maid who pointed in the direction of the springs that he had sent Kagome and Rin too. He sighed and walked down the hallway and knocked, "Rin are you dressed?"

"Yes my lord, but Lady Kagome isn't, she's acting strange...I'm scared..." she whispered as she hid in a corner. He opened the door and entered, looking in Rin's direction then at the priestess. Kagome's body was limp in the water and she was glowing with a strange blue light. Around the water were piles of ash, the demon maids he had, some had been purified. Seeing the condition told him he'd have to retrieve her from the bath, "Priestess, enough. You are safe," he stated.

With his command, her body's glow dimmed until completely gone and she stood straight in the water. "Out and get dressed, Rin you may go to your room until dinner is ready, there's nothing to fear from the priestess."

She nodded and ran out of the springs and down the hallway, calmed by the fact that Kagome was back to normal, well at least where her body was concerned.

Kagome had obeyed and got out of the water, drying off and dressing slowly, she then moved to stand beside the demon lord. He turned and walked out, "Follow," was all he uttered to her.

Once back at his study, he saw the maid still standing there in fear, "go clean the mess and tomorrow I want applications on my desk in the morning," he ordered and the female demon nodded and ran off.

Inside his study, he sat down and placed a chair in a corner for her, "sit," was all he said before resuming his work. It had taken him 3 hours when he completed all the paperwork that needed to be done. Dinner was almost ready, though he wasn't hungry, he always made himself present for dinner, knowing Rin normally refused to eat unless he was there. Sitting at the table, he was lost in thought once more. 'Why am I bothering to help the female? What use would she even be if I were to return her soul to her...she'd be off with my brother once more...leaving her dead would do her better than have her suffer in misery behind him again...still...she is strong for a human, perhaps I can make her take care of Rin as payment for saving her life...' he was cut off from his thoughts by Rin hugging him around his waist, "good night lord Sesshomaru," she smiled. He nodded and patted her head, "Good night Rin."

Sesshomaru stood once she ran off and ordered Kagome to follow him, "Jaken, keep a watch over Rin, I am going to bed," he stated and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Walking into his room he went to a door within it and opened it, walking into another bedroom that connected to his, "priestess, lay on that bed and sleep." She did as she was told and once that was done he left the door open and went to his own bed, laying down to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

She awoke with darkness surrounding her, her heart was broken and she felt numb, her entire body was cold. In the distance, slowly, a light appeared, leading her away from where she now stood. She began to follow it, not feeling herself move, but she knew she was indeed getting closer too it. Once she entered the light, she froze, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"How...I...I'm dead?" the words left her lips and she felt helpless and sad, there was so much she wanted to accomplish in her life and now she was filled with regret. There was no way to undo what had been done and she knew the truth deep inside her heart. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, though her face remained dry, "I don't understand...how could this have happened? Inuyasha...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Mom, Sota, Gramps...I'm so sorry, I was careless..." she grieved for herself and apologized to those that loved and cared for her. Suddenly shackles appeared around her wrists and ankles, dragging her down. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain, not understanding what was happening to her. "Please don't take me...please let me go back, I promise I'll-" she was cut off as a gag covered her mouth. Slowly she was pulled back into the cold darkness once more.

She thought it was over, that she was gone forever. She had fallen into a deep sleep in the surrounding abyss. The floor was cold, almost like ice, but it didn't, no, it couldn't faze her in this state, it was over, her life...was over. But something woke her up. How could this be? Her eyes still saw black for a moment, slowly she sat up and gasped, reaching for her wrists, she found the shackles gone, her hands moved to her mouth to find the gag had vanished. "What...is this?" she asked in shock and wonder. The light she had seen at the first moments after her death had appeared again, but this time, it shined more brightly. It drew her, called her too it and she stood up to quickly follow. What she saw was unexpected, it wasn't even believed to be possible, but there, standing near her body was him.

Why did he use the Tensaiga to save her? What did he care if she was lying there dead or not? Just what did he even intend to gain in helping her? She watched him as he watched her body, only to find she didn't awaken at least not right away. Her eyes were locked on the demon lord but what shocked her the most is that despite no soul, her body returned to life, the only thing is, she wasn't in her body. "I don't understand..." she whispered. He walked away from the area and her body had followed, she didn't want it to leave her behind, she didn't want to be stuck in the darkness again, reacting on her desires, she took a risk, she stepped forward. One step. Two steps. Three steps. A few more steps and she was now standing in the light, where her body once lay on the ground.

She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Sighing, she realized, she had no real say in the matter and so went to the camp of the great demon Lord and although she didn't trust him, she stayed within the area, after all, what choice did she have in the matter?

* * *

_He stood in the gardens of his castle, his eyes closed as he leaned against a tree, taking in the scents of the various flowers within this tranquil space. That was when he smelled something unusual, a scent that drifted to his nose with the breeze, the fresh scent of jasmine after a rain fall. However, he had no such flowers within his gardens, so where did this scent come from? Opening amber orbs to look around, his gaze drifted to the direction of the smell, stopping at the source._

_Raven hair flowed down behind her, she stood facing the opposite direction, the scent of salty tears mixing with her beautiful fragrance. He recognized her immediately but found himself confused. "Priestess?" he called and took a step forward toward her._

_She turned around to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks, a strange glow surrounding her. He didn't know how to comfort her or to ease her pain, hell, he had no idea what the problem was nor was he one to ask, he simply remained silent and took a seat on one of the benches in the center of the gardens where they stood._

_After a moment she calmed down and looked at the ground, "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked._

_This question had taken the demon lord by surprise. "What do you mean? You are a lifeless doll...I will return your soul to you," he stated cooly._

_She looked at him now and backed up a bit, "You never do anything without a reason, I know you want something from me...what is it? Why did you even try to save me?" Kagome asked__._

"_I have a reason yes, but you will know once you are alive again. Tell me priestess, how am I speaking to you without your soul?" he was curious, after all, she hadn't been able to speak since he revived her._

"_..." she looked at her hands, noticing the glow around herself and then it appeared. A sudden light shined down on a spot not too far from the pair. Beneath that light was her body once more, sitting still on the ground and against a tree, eyes a blank void._

"_I...I don__'t know...when I died...I was chained and...I just..." she dropped to her knees, covering her face as she began to cry. _

"_Enough priestess...you will return to your body soon enough," he stated._

"_But...why are you even helping me? I don't understand..."_

"_I can't give you answers to questions that even I don't know the answers too. Just know that you will be alive again soon enough and then you can worry over my motives, for now you seem tired, so rest," he ordered. Kagome had no idea why, but she immediately managed to calm down and stop her crying, sniffling, she listened to him and took a seat beside him on the bench. He watched her intently and just as she seemed to be at peace, he sat up in bed, groaning._

* * *

It was a dream, nothing more. Sighing he sat there and leaned against the headboard of the bed._ 'Sesshomaru what are you doing? What use is she to you? Why save a human who's loyal to your brother?'_ he asked himself.

'She is more than just a mere human,' his beast answered.

_'A priestess who can see the jewel shards Naraku is after, but loyal to my idiot half demon brother, she is useless... unless to me...'_ but as he finished that sentence to himself a thought suddenly came to mind.

_'Yes? You will use her then?'_ the beast in him asked curiously.

_'Perhaps she can indeed help me...but first, I will need to get her soul back from the dead priestess, I am certain she is the reason for this strange state of revival,'_ he stated and lay back down in bed, closing his eyes. He sighed a moment and tried to clear his mind. Still unsure of his own reasons for saving her, he'd see how things would go as time progressed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And thus chapter 2 was born! No but seriously, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I had honestly gotten writers block after the first chapter, absolutely sad but all too true. Then it hit me! When I was listening to the song this fanfic is based on again, the words gave me an idea for chapter 2 and finally here I post it. I had actually finished this chapter about two weeks now but after reading a fanfic for my favorite pairing ever, Sesshomaru and Kagome of course, I got the inspiration to write again. Plus, I was going to update last night but found out that google chrome had chosen to restrict me from viewing the manage story pages and such on this site, so I had to bypass it, now I can post freely again! Which means updates should be much more frequent now that I have motivation and new ideas on how to progress this story. I hope you all enjoy and thank you to all those that reviewed so far. Normally I'd dedicate a personal message to each reviewer but since there's the new reply option (new to me at least since I only started using this site again about a month now) I've found its not necessary to answer reviews on here, unless its a question more than one person has, I'll simply be writing personal messages to everyone in response :) Anyway thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter =^_^=_


	3. Chapter 3: Body Restored

Naraku had seen it all, everything Kikyo had done that night, all that she had said, had given him an idea on defeating Inuyasha and his group. For the past three weeks, he had observed them and their interactions with her, with the help of Kanna's mirror, finding it amusing that the monk and demon slayer went on as if she didn't even exist, shunning her despite her being with them now. She had been revived in a way, alive once more, yet Naraku could see it clearly, she was growing weak and he began to wonder how amusing it would be if her past came back to haunt her. His idea was simple, but it required the use of Kagome's body, which he knew last, to be in Inuyasha's forest. By now her body should have deteriorated, but until a week ago, he had seen her body was still intact. He could see it now, the look of horror on Kikyo's face as her betrayal to Inuyasha would be revealed. This time she'd die and by the hands of the man she loved and sought revenge against, with nary an interference on his part except for showing the group, her vile little secret. "Ha, Kikyo...you've made this all too easy for me...who'd have thought you'd be so clever and deceitful, removing Kagome out of my way only for me to use her against you and bring forth your own demise. With no priestess aiding him, Inuyasha will be mine and so will the rest of the shards of the Shikon Jewel," he chuckled.

His plan, retrieve Kagome's body, but he trusted no one else with this task except himself. Even his own incarnations turned against him and to avoid his plans being ruined, he'd have to see to getting her, himself. With that thought in mind, he stood and pulled on the baboon pelt that served to mask his real identity. "Kanna, summon Kagura to the castle, I will not tolerate her failure this time, be sure she is aware of that, I shall return soon," he ordered before vanishing into the darkness.

Kanna nodded and turned around, walking out of the half demon's room and down the halls until she exited the castle in search of her sister.

The group had chosen a campsite for the night, needing to rest as they typically did. It had been weeks since most of them, namely Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were saddened by Kagome's departure, especially the fact that she left without a word and could no longer return due to the jewel not being in her possession. Throughout their travels, they didn't encounter a single demon and had been even further from finding Naraku than ever before.

And as for Kikyo, tonight was different for her. The past three weeks since she rid herself of Kagome had been pure heaven, although the entire group had ignored her except for Inuyasha, she wasn't fazed by their shunning her. She merely carried on with a smile on her face, happy to be alive again, able to feel, touch, breath. She was allowed to enjoy life once more and yet despite her happiness, she was growing weak as each day progressed. It had been this way for a week now and she did her best to hide her predicament from Inuyasha. She had no idea what was happening to her but figured that perhaps she simply needed to rest more. After all, she had gone for days, weeks without sleeping when she was dead and being alive again, her body needed to rest every night, she was unable to keep pushing forward without taking some time to recover.

So tonight she promised to do just that, to give herself a break and to relax, allowing time for her body to adjust to being alive.. As a form of relaxation she had volunteered to cook for the group and proceeded to start the fire. As she placed more firewood to keep it going, she accidentally burned herself but felt no pain from the slight burn. Confused by this, she raised her hand to take a look at her finger but what she saw terrified her. Fear radiated from her body, but realizing Inuyasha could smell her scent of fear, she quickly calmed herself and placed a mask of indifference to cover her features.

The half demon who was sitting up in a tree had indeed sensed the slight scent of fear but as he glanced down at Kikyo he saw that she appeared to be alright and so closed his eyes once more, relaxing within the tree. "I'm sorry, I can't cook dinner after all, I have some business to take care of, Inuyasha, I shall return soon," she stated. And before he could protest she gathered her bow and arrows and retreated from the campsite. Once out of his line of vision, she quickly made her way towards a nearby hot spring and summoned her soul collectors who, despite her new found life, still followed her as faithful servants.

Sitting down on a nearby rock she placed her bow and arrows down and examined her finger further. A light touch to the tip where she got burned and she could see sand falling away from her appendage. She was in a state of shock at seeing this happen, terror evident in her features, _'I don't understand...I'm alive...I can feel my blood flowing through my veins, my heart is beating within me and yet...my body hasn't been restored? I was certain I was...how am I made of dirt once more?'_ she thought to herself, despair filling her to the core. She was supposed to live again, she was supposed to have her moment to live once more alongside her beloved and to help him kill the vile half demon who tore their lives apart in the first place. But here she was, a pitiful pile of dirt and bones, instead of how she should have been. Then it dawned on her,_ 'my body was burned...I have my soul and the sacred jewel as before but not my body...I see...then I must complete this for good,'_ she turned to her soul collectors, "go bring her body to me, I will need it to complete this spell...don't let Inuyasha see you and hurry back," she ordered and watched as they took off through the night in the direction Kagome's body had last been in.

* * *

He stood there hovering over the spot where the priestess's body had once been and immediately knew he'd have some trouble going through with his plans. The demon lord's scent covered this area of Inuyasha's forest, fading but still evident. Naraku now had to wonder if Kagome was alive again and if so, he'd no longer be able to use her unless he repeated Kikyo's act of murder. As he pondered over the possibility of her being restored without a soul, he caught the scent of the demons that followed Kikyo around, this raised an interest to him and he quickly hid within the nearby trees.

The soul collectors flew down from the sky, hovering over the area where Kagome's body once was and for a moment they began to float around the area, in search of possibly finding her body elsewhere but still within the forest. This was to no luck and in truth they too had picked up on the scent of Lord Sesshomaru. Looking at each other the two soul collectors nodded and flew off again in the direction Kikyo was, to deliver their message. Naraku watched and chuckled as he disappeared once more into thin air. He had easily figured she wanted Kagome's body, for there was no other reason she'd have sent them to this area. All he had to do was find a way to work everything according to his plan and he'd succeed in obtaining the sacred jewel, the trick now was to get Kagome, dead or alive, whichever she was, from Sesshomaru. As he arrived back at his castle, he dismissed Kagura, not needing her at the moment and decided to use Kanna's mirror once more, this time to spy on a certain demon lord.

* * *

By this time, morning had arrived and Kikyo had just awakened from her sleep beneath the tree Inuyasha was in. She had received the news hours ago before retreating back to the campsite. She had tried her best to contain herself of all the different emotions that swarmed through her hearing the news. Anger, despair, how foolish she was to just toss the woman's body aside and leave it there in the first place. Her current state was probably her own fault because without a proper body, she should have realized she wouldn't last long like this and now the girl's body was in someone else's hands. She was certain though that Kagome wasn't alive, or else she'd need to absorb souls again, so she knew the female wasn't a threat. But she didn't quite know how to get the body from the demon lord, after all, she was able to purify demons but Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of demon a person messed with. There had to be a way to get Kagome's body and yet Kikyo wasn't finding the answer as easily as she had hoped.

* * *

Sesshomaru had remained at his castle for a week, waking early each day as always and each day at the castle had gone by quickly with not so much as a change from the priestess. Today was the seventh day he was still at his home and he sat in his study, the doll of her in a seat close by him so as to keep an eye on her. All the while he shifted through pages of book after book in search of a spell that could help bring her back to a state of temporary life, at least until he could retrieve her soul, but he came up with nothing. He had even sent out servants to retrieve any books with ancient spells that they could find, but none of them turned up a solution.

Growling in frustration he tossed the current book he had to the ground and stood, looking at the human girl, he ordered her to rise and follow him. He wasn't going to be able to tolerate this constant babysitting much longer. The woman had to be monitored at all times and due to her purifying his previous staff, he had to be the one to watch her. He had attempted for a second time since they were here, in leaving her to be watched by a few maids, but it ended in tragedy when one of them thought to be a spoiled brat and tried to make the priestess obey her to stay still. It was rather strange but he was the only one who could control her and thus he needed now more than ever for her soul to be back within her body. Lifeless as she was, she was of no use to him in this condition anyway. As he entered his bed chamber, he hadn't realized it but it was already dark outside, he had spent the entire day in search of a spell and now the day had been a waste.

Now he was certain, he was left with no other option but to go after the dead priestess, or...living priestess, whichever it was at this time. He knew of no other way but to let his brother see the horrid truth and retrieve the girl's soul. This was a rather troublesome task but he'd do it and the strange girl would have to owe him her life, which he'd be certain to collect payment from her once she was fully revived.

Sighing he led her to her room and watched her as she automatically lay down on the bed, as if she knew what he was going to say before he even said it and with that he left to his room, leaving the door opened as he did every night. He sat down on the end of his bed, rubbing his temples for a moment to suppress an incoming migraine. For now he'd sleep and in the morning he'd leave to find his idiotic brother and put an end to this girl's situation once and for all. Standing he changed out of his kimono and pulled on his sleeping pants, laying down in bed he closed his eyes to get some rest.

It was there in his dreams he encountered the girl again as he had every night since at his castle.

_Sesshomaru stood on the balcony of his room, looking out into the night, the cresent moon high in the sky was a representation of himself, calm and quiet, nothing to faze the moon or himself. His sensitive hearing picked up on the female walking around close by._

_Kagome walked from the room her body was in and into Sesshomaru's room, moving towards him she stepped out on the balcony and looked over to him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked._

"_Did we not go over this? I cannot give you an answer. Rest priestess and I will return with your soul," he stated._

"_Why not take me with you?"_

"_I will handle the dead one alone, away from Inuyasha. If you were brought with me, he'd find you and prevent me from retrieving your soul," he explained. _

_Kagome still didn't see how it made any sense at all to not have her there, how could he ensure that her soul would remain with him long enough for him to bring it back? How could she even trust this demon who had tried to kill her countless times in the past? This was all too confusing and complicated and she wanted to find a way out of this without having any consequences. Glancing at him once more, she gave in, "I hope you're right...please...I know you hate humans and probably hate me most of all but, my friends don't know I'm dead...just don't tell them anything..." she begged. _

_Of course the demon lord already had a feeling that they didn't know, for if they did, he knew they wouldn't careless leave her body there and not give her a proper burial. Nodding he turned to her, "now sleep priestess, I shall return soon with what belongs to you."_

_She was about to leave but a thought came to mind, turning to the demon she placed her hands on his left shoulder, feeling the need to show her gratitude before he'd even bring her soul back. This was her personal thank you to him for even trying to save her. Despite him being cold and heartless, she felt as though she owed him for having to babysit, especially with all the trouble of her purifying his servants. But the task she was attempting, she was unsure if it would work, for she was merely a spirit in the dream world, no soul or body to aid her. Still she felt she had to try. _

_Her hands that was placed on his shoulder soon began to glow, emitting a soft pink light that soon surrounded her body and his shoulder as well as the empty sleeve of his kimono. _

_Sesshomaru stared in confusion and wonder, "what are you..." but stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he observed her. The pink light that glowed a part of his body didn't hurt, then again he was dreaming so he figured it wouldn't, still he wondered what she was attempting. It wasn't until after the light dissipated that he realized what she had done. _

_Kagome stepped back and looked at her work, surprised to see his arm restored. But did she manage to do it in reality? He too was surprised, finding that he once more had his left arm, lifting it and studying the appendage, it looked as if he had never lost it to begin with. Just as he was about to turn and speak to her, a bright white light surrounded Kagome and she screamed in pain, he arched an eyebrow and reached out for her only to be jolted out of his sleep._

* * *

The early rays of sunlight entered into his room from the balcony, the doors to it were opened as if he had actually been out there. Moving from the bed to stand, he froze as he saw the female's body standing there beside the bed for a moment before she suddenly collapsed. Quickly he caught her and glanced at his left shoulder to find he was holding her with his left arm. He was shocked to say the least, that the priestess had accomplished this within a mere dream, her body clearly had arose to do her bidding. She was much stronger than he perceived her to be but from what last happened in his dream, he was now concerned over her spirit.

Gently he placed her on the bed behind him and stood, something was different from the body this time, her eyes were closed and she felt even colder, the condition of her body showed signs as if her energy had been drained, her skin more pale that before. This wasn't good at all. He needed now more than ever to get her soul back. He just hoped she didn't make a mistake in restoring his arm.

An hour later the demon lord was dressed and ready, leaving Jaken to watch over Rin and over the priestess's body while he headed out to locate his brother and his group.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well it took a bit longer than expected, I didn't want it to seem so lame in comparison to the great fanfics I've read recently, so I worked at it to keep it flowing smoothly and interesting. I'm trying to get into the habit of updating sooner than the time I've been taking, with any luck the next chapter won't take as long.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tetsaiga Reverts

Sesshomaru hadn't been gone for long when Jaken began to patrol the halls of the castle, complaining about having to baby sit pathetic humans. In fact, he had tried to think of a way he could get out of this duty, but if he left someone else to do it, he knew Sesshomaru would have his head for disobeying. Sighing, the toad demon resigned to watching Rin and keeping watch on Kagome's body as well.

As for Sesshomaru, it was an hour now and he already picked up on his brother's scent in the east, heading in that direction. He had an idea on luring the dead woman away from the group, however, he knew he couldn't let Inuyasha know he was after her. His idiotic brother would put up such a fight if he knew, that a simple task such as this would prove, minor as it may be, to be a nuisance nonetheless with interference from the half breed. And currently he had a feeling that any great length of time more without her soul, would be fatal for Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group continued on to head towards a nearby village, being on the road for so long and without Kagome, they were running low a lot faster on supplies and thus needed to restock as soon as possible. It was growing late when they neared a village, however they didn't quite make it there when Inuyasha turned around, facing the direction they had been traveling from. He had picked up his brother's scent nearby and immediately his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "Sesshomaru….." he growled.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha for a moment and then in the direction he was facing, picking up on the aura of the demon lord. This was her chance to get him to hand over Kagome's body, the only problem was….how to get him alone to discuss it. She quietly moved backwards, near a tree close to the forest. Sango and Miroku had noticed her strange behavior and kept their eyes on her.

When Sesshomaru arrived, he calmly walked into the area, his golden eyes located the priestess then shifted to his brother, noticing the stance he took already. Arching an eyebrow at his brother, he knew Inuyasha would give an automatic response to such a small gesture.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have no business with you, save for inquiring Naraku's location," he explained.

"Feh, if we knew where he was, do you think we'd be here chatting with you? Now get lost!" he growled, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath and aiming it as his brother.

Once again, Inuyasha had proven to mindlessly challenge him over merely stepping into their group for a single minute. Sighing, he drew Tokijin and aimed it at his brother, "don't be foolish Inuyasha."

"I'm not-wait a minute….that scent….I know that scent…..it's so familiar…..you bastard, what have you done?!" he growled out in anger and charged at his brother. Of course Inuyasha was charging at him but still had yet to place who's scent it was that was on his brother, but he didn't care. Obviously it meant his brother had either harmed or been around someone he knew and that was good enough of a reason to fight. Sesshomaru, was unfazed and blocked his brother's attack with ease, pushing forward he threw Inuyasha back a few feet.

Sango and Miroku took a seat at a nearby tree and began to get dinner ready when they noticed something, Inuyasha clearly hadn't. His left arm was restored. Miroku turned to the slayer questioningly, "Sango…last week…wasn't he missing that?"

"Uh huh…..strange, I've heard of demons recovering but this is too fast….it's only been a week since we last saw him…" she explained. The two exchanged a confused look and continued to watch the scene before them.

Kikyo had heard what they said and she was certain she knew what they were talking about. She had to know how that happened and on top of that, she needed something to trade the demon lord in order to obtain her reincarnation's body. That was when her wish had been granted.

Inuyasha stood there after being pushed back and ran again at his brother, this time as their swords clanked, the Tetsaiga began to vibrate, making a strange noise, as if singing out its pain. Everyone at that moment froze and Sesshomaru drew back, watching curiously at what was happening. The singing began to get softer and soon the fang had transformed back into a seemingly dull and useless sword.

The half demon stared in shock and shook the sword, attempting to get it to transform again, but to no avail. "What the hell? Come on! Tetsaiga!" he shouted and tried it again, nothing. Once more he re-sheathed it this time and withdrew it, aiming it at his brother, still nothing.

The demon lord scoffed and placed Tokijin back into its sheath. "You're growing weak Inuyasha, now even you can't manage to wield the Tetsaiga. Pathetic," with that he walked passed his brother and towards the forest. Inuyasha growled in anger and frustration and continued to try and get it to transform again but his repeated attempts were a failure.

This raised a question in everyone's mind, but Sesshomaru was the only one who had an idea on what the problem was and he wasn't about to tell his brother, after all, it would reveal too much to the half breed and it wasn't his story to tell.

Kikyo watched her beloved fight with the Tetsaiga itself, trying to get it to transform once more. This had confirmed it for her. She needed her reincarnation's body and as she watched his brother disappear into the forest, she slipped behind a tree and followed him, thinking she had gone unnoticed. Little did she know that Sango, Miroku and Shippo had seen her leave and they all had a feeling she was hiding something but neither could confirm what it was.

* * *

Kikyo didn't take long to catch up to Sesshomaru, her bow and arrows in hand in case she needed it. "Lord Sesshomaru, tell me, did you really come seeking Naraku?" she asked.

He stood there, knowing they were far enough to not be heard, he turned around to face her. "Something concerns you, priestess. You killed her and yet you aren't quite alive, are you?" he inquired, not even bothering to answer her question.

She looked shocked for a moment but quickly placed a mask of indifference to hide her emotions. "Have I become that easy to read? Then let me get to the point, I need my reincarnation's body. Give it to me and I will get you something in return.

"I need nothing from you."

"Oh? What of the Tetsaiga? It's of no use to Inuyasha now and once he becomes human by using the sacred jewel, he will have no use for it at all."

"I see, so you propose I give her body to you and you will hand over the Tetsaiga to me? And how do you intend to kill Naraku if my brother cannot use his sword?"

"That's not your concern. I will rid the world of Naraku easily, all I need is to regain my full power and I need Kagome's body to do so," she explained.

Without warning, Sesshomaru ran forward at her and Kikyo's hand immediately went to her quiver, grabbing an arrow and notching it, she shot it at him. He dodged the attack and went at her again, she grabbed three this time and shot them all at once at him, her aim perfect, but his speed was superior to her aim. He caught the three arrows and disintegrated them with his poison claws. In seconds, he used his whip and knocked the bow out of her hands and his hand was around her neck, pinning her to a tree with her feet off the ground.

After a moment, he dropped her and began to walk away. "A mere priestess cannot kill Naraku, if you cannot even handle me, I will give you one day to confess your act to Inuyasha, in which time, I shall return for what does not belong to you," and with that he was gone.

Kikyo sat on the ground, holding her neck, her eyes widened in shock at his words. She needed that body and he instead didn't intend to help her but help her reincarnation. Confess? How could she? What would Inuyasha say at her betrayal? She had to think of a way out of this and fast. Then it hit her, if he was here, he must have left the body at his castle. That was it, the perfect solution, sure it may be stealing but her soul collectors could get in and out, undetected. Confident in her plans, she summoned her soul collectors and sent them on their mission.

* * *

While he observed as that confrontation played out, he had already sent his puppet to retrieve the most sought after possession, Kagome's body. He had waited until Sesshomaru was a few hours away from his castle, before sending it to the castle for him. Watching from the comforts of his castle, he had sent his demons to attack the surrounding villages within Sesshomaru's lands. While that happened, Jaken had gotten word of the attacks and sent the guards to protect the villages while he remained on guard there.

That gave Naraku the opportunity he needed, his puppet slipping in unnoticed, save for Rin, who was put to sleep by a hint of Miasma. He dare not run the risk of Sesshomaru's wrath at the moment for killing the girl, not until he had Kagome's body in his possession, his Ace up the sleeve if you will.

And as for Jaken, he didn't even sense a thing, nor did he notice Rin's unconscious body. The puppet went into the room Kagome's body was in, grabbed her and wrapped the pelt around her, disappearing into a mist of miasma that quickly dissipated.

Within minutes, the puppet appeared and was destroyed by its master, dropping the female from its grasp, Naraku caught her and smirked. He placed her down on his futon and caressed her cheek. "Ah Kagome...finally you are mine to control and now Kikyo's secret shall be exposed," he grinned. "Kanna, summon Kagura, I have a job for her to do."

Within minutes, Kagura appeared, "You summoned…."

"I have a new toy for you to play with….Kagome's body is yours to command. Use her against Inuyasha and his group, in doing so it will expose Kikyo's lies, go now," he ordered.

Kagura bowed and opened her fan, waving it towards Kagome. For a moment she didn't move, then her fingers began to twitch, her hands, her feet, her body and finally her eyes opened, expressionless, she stood up and walked towards Kagura and as she was about to leave with Kagome's body following her, Naraku called her once more. "Kagura….one more thing. Do not screw this up. If you betray me this time…." He trailed off and squeezed something that appeared in his hand.

The wind demon coughed and grasped her chest. "Is that understood?" he asked, releasing it.

She glared at him but nodded, "yes master Naraku….." and with that, she was gone as well as Kagome.

Naraku had to thank Sesshomaru, if it wasn't for the fact that he had her and if she didn't pull the stunt in healing his arm, she wouldn't have fallen further into darkness, leaving her body unprotected by any barriers. He had watched the entire week at Sesshomaru's castle, the maids being purified, Sesshomaru being the only one to control her. It was amusing that Kagome's body had one last act before it was no longer able to protect itself and he owed it all to the demon lord. For he was able to get her and now control her as he pleased. The half demon couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he had Kanna show him the next part of his plan unfold just as he intended.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a corner, fuming at the Tetsaiga that he had placed in the sheathed and on the ground in front of him. Sang and Miroku were minding their own business, eating dinner. Shippo too ate his dinner and felt a bit bad for Inuyasha and was going to go over to him when Kikyo appeared. This caused the fox demon to sit back down.

As she returned to the campsite, she sat down beside Inuyasha, having just sent her soul collectors to get what she wanted, she was now stuck waiting.

Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot though and had watched what she had done. As she left them and they too began to make their way into the sky, he jumped from the trees and used his poison whip to slice one in half, killing it. The other one turned to look at him and he narrowed his eyes. "Inform her of my warning," he stated and jumped down from the tree he was standing in to sit down beneath it.

The soul collector made a sort of crying sound and floated towards the camp to deliver, Sesshomaru's deadly, yet quite clear, message. As it approached, so did someone else.

In the distance, a figure appeared, draped in a black cloak.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his nose picking up Kagura's scent. Kikyo could feel the dark aura of Naraku and yet she knew it wasn't him but someone else. What a fine time to be attacked, she needed to be fully alive to have her full powers and now when she was attempting to fix her mistake, Naraku decided to send Kagura to attack. Kikyo was irritated at the timing of this.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, also sensed the dark aura, but the figure that was approaching, didn't appear to be Kagura at all. The figure stopped short of a few feet from them, simply standing there silently.

Within the forest, he had sensed it as well, the demon lord had picked up her scent mixed with Naraku's and this sent an automatic response through him. He flew through the trees, stopping and remaining within them, but close to the clear path in order to see what was happening. Clearly, Jaken had failed him and he was pissed, but Sesshomaru knew, if he was going to get this done as he first intended, he had to remain calm and find a way to get her back from Naraku. Now though, whether she liked it or not, Kikyo's secret would soon be exposed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So it took awhile to get this written and updated. Classes started last month for me and I've been swamped with homework. I was intend on updating three weeks ago but that was a failure. Now that I have a bit of free time, I'll be writing up the next 3 or 4 chapters that follow this one to upload weekly. Chapter 5 however, will either be uploaded tomorrow or Sunday as its already written up and just needs to be re-read and uploaded. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as mean as it was, I felt it was necessary to end this chapter here. Sorry, don't kill me :D_


End file.
